The instant invention relates to amusement games and more particularly to an apparatus for playing an amusement game of the general type wherein a game player must successfully perform certain manipulations within a set time periods of time in order to achieve a game score.
While a wide variety of game devices have been heretofore available for use in playing various amusement games, devices which are operative for playing certain specific types of games have been found to have particular appeal. In particular, devices which are operative for playing games wherein game players must perform certain feats within set periods of time, and devices which are adapted for playing games wherein game players are required to propel game elements at various targets in order to achieve game scores have generally been found to have relatively high levels of appeal. It has also been found that game devices of these types which are effectively adapted for use by children can aid in the development of both hand-to-eye coordination and manual dexterity.
The instant invention provides an effective action toy game apparatus which is adapted for use by children and which is operative for playing an amusement game wherein a game player must successfully and accurately propel game elements at a target within a predetermined period of time in order to achieve a game score. Specifically, the action toy game apparatus of the instant invention comprises a base, a timer on the base which is actuatable for a set period of time, a plurality of game elements, and a receiver assembly on the base which is responsive to the timer and operative for defining a target for receiving game elements therein only during the set period of time as determined by the timer. The apparatus further comprises a manually operable propelling mechanism for individually propelling game elements toward the receiver assembly so that they are receivable therein during the set period of time as determined by the timer. The receiver assembly is adapted so that it remains sufficiently open to individually receive the game elements therein during the set period of time as determined by the timer, but so that it automatically moves to a closed or nonreceiving position wherein the game elements are nonreceivable therein upon the expiration of the set period of time. The receiver assembly preferably comprises a character figure including a lower jaw portion and an upper head portion which cooperate to define a mouth of the character figure. The lower jaw portion is preferably constructed so that it normally remains substantially stationary during operation of the apparatus, and the upper head portion is preferably adapted so that it is rearwardly pivotable to move the mouth of the character figure between a fully open position, a partially open position, and a closed position. Further, the character figure is preferably adapted so that the game elements can be individually received in the mouth thereof when the mouth is in either the open position or the partially open position but so that the game elements cannot be received in the mouth when the receiver assembly is in the closed position. Still further, the receiver assembly preferably communicates with the timer for oscillating the mouth of the character figure between the open position and the partially open position during the set period of time as determined by the timer. In this connection, the timer preferably comprises a cam wheel having a pair of eccentric elements therein, and the character figure preferably includes a lever arm which communicates with the eccentric elements for pivoting the upper head portion of the character figure rearwardly to move the mouth between the open, the partially open, and the closed positions thereof. The game elements of the game apparatus preferably comprise substantially spherical ball elements, and the propelling mechanism preferably includes a manually depressible resilient arm which is releasable for propelling the game elements toward the mouth of the character figure. Further, the resilient arm of the propelling mechanism is preferably adjustable to aim the game elements at the character figure so that they are receivable in the mouth thereof during the set periods of time as determined by the timer.
Accordingly, for use and operation of the game apparatus of the instant invention, the timer is actuated for a set period of time during which the timer operates to move the mouth of the character figure so that it oscillates between the open position thereof and the partially open position thereof. The propelling mechanism is operable for propelling the game elements toward the character figure, and it is adjustable for aiming the game elements so that they are receivable in the mouth of the character figure. In this connection, the game elements are receivable in the mouth of the character figure during the set period of time regardless of whether the mouth is in the fully open position thereof, the partially open position thereof, or an intermediate position therebetween, although the mouth of the character figure obviously provides a larger target when it is in the fully open position. However, the mouth of the character figure is automatically moved to the closed position thereof upon the expiration of the set period of time so that the game elements can no longer be received in the mouth. Accordingly, the ability of a game player to achieve a game score is dependent on the ability of the game player to rapidly aim and operate the propelling mechanism so that the game elements are propelled toward the mouth of the character figure and to time the operation of the propelling mechanism so that the game elements are propelled at the mouth of the character figure when the mouth is in the fully open position thereof.
Hence, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective amusement game apparatus wherein game elements are propelled at a target during a set period of time.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a game apparatus for playing a game wherein game elements are propelled at a character figure and wherein the game elements are receivable in the mouth of the character figure only during a set period of time.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide a game apparatus for playing a game wherein game elements are propelled at the mouth of a character figure during a set period of time as the mouth of the character figure oscillates between a fully open position and a partially open position.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.